


I Solemnly Swear I’m Up To No Marauding

by electracait



Series: Tales of the Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I hope, Marauders' Era, Pranks, Some Swearing, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracait/pseuds/electracait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of the Marauders.<br/>Each chapter depicts the most memorable adventures that the Marauders had for every month they spend at school. </p><p>“I believe Snape’s costume is far too scary to be left in plain sight” Said Sirius.<br/>“I think you’re right, something must be done about it.” Replied James.<br/>“…He’s wearing a costume?” Asked Peter.<br/>“Don’t be thick, Pete.” Retorted Sirius.<br/>“These two gits are referring to Severus’s face, Peter.” Explained Remus.<br/>“You mean to tell me that’s his natural face?” Exclaimed James.<br/>“That is simply unacceptable, such large nose is bound to give any child some truly awful nightmares.” Reasoned Sirius.<br/>“We should cover it up.” Suggested Peter.<br/>“There’s an idea if I ever heard one!” Said James.<br/>“Good thinking Peter!” Exclaimed Sirius.<br/>“…Sometimes I ask myself why we are friends.” Wondered Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year — September 1st (Train Wreck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James eyebrows rose slightly, mirth rising in his eyes. "A Black? My mum is a Black! Tell me Sirius, are you a serious bloke?" 
> 
> Sirius open his mouth, and then closed it and opened it once more to let out a bark of laughter. "First time I hear that one!"

Sirius Black had just settled in an empty compartment when the door was wrenched open by a boy with the messiest hair he had ever seen. He rose an eyebrow as the young wizard struggled to pull his luggage into the compartment. "Hello! I hope you don't mind me invading, your compartment was the emptiest one so far and I didn't fancy walking any further, my name's James Potter." Said the boy, offering a hand to Sirius, who accepted the gesture and shook the hand; "I'm Sirius Black." He replied politely. 

James eyebrows rose slightly, mirth rising in his eyes. "A Black? My mum is a Black! Tell me Sirius, are you a serious bloke?" 

Sirius open his mouth, and then closed it and opened it once more to let out a bark of laughter. "First time I hear that one!" 

The two boys shared a grin, both of them deciding immediately that they liked each other's company. They spend the first half hour playing Exploding Snap but after a while both boys grew tired and restless. “Let’s go outside to spot the other first years, come on Sirius, it’ll be fun!” Urged the messy-haired boy as his new friend gave a dramatic sigh before pushing himself off the seat to follow after the over-eager friend.

After walking around for a bit, James spotted a compartment that contained a redheaded girl and felt a strong urge to go and say hello to her, he grabbed on to his friends’ wrist and tugged him into the compartment only to notice, much to his chagrin, that she wasn’t alone, a greasy looking boy with a long hooked nose sat with her, glaring at them for interrupting what seemed to be a serious conversation, the redheaded girl merely looked annoyed but not hostile compared to greasy haired boy, she raised an eyebrow curiously at the two boys.

“Hullo! I’m James Potter and this is Sirius Black, are you both first years as well?” His question was met by a friendly nod from the witch and a hostile look from the other. “Yes, we are! I’m Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape. Pleased to meet you.” 

Sirius zeroed in on Snape, there was something about him that rubbed off the wrong way on the Black heir, it didn’t help that the boy kept glaring daggers at James, his new friend. 

“Yes, very nice to meet you, now if you don’t mind we were having a private conversation.” Snape had finally spoken up, letting his full annoyance be known as he looked at James and Sirius and then turned to look at the door as if commanding them to leave. Sirius snapped.

“Oh really? Did the conversation involve anything to do with washing your hair? Because it looks like you haven’t done so in a while.”

“Don’t mind my friend, he’s not trying to be rude…he’s just stating the truth.” Added James, as he aimed a glare to Severus and a grin to Sirius.

Lily Evans had always been quick to anger, especially when it came to someone bothering her friends, so it came as no surprise to both her and Severus when she stood up, her face matching her hair in colour and shouted at the two intruders. “How dare you? What makes you think you can just walk in here and insult Severus like that? Get out before I make you get out!” 

“We’ll go but word of advice, no one likes a greasy haired git.” James hastily pulled his friend out of the compartment before he could say another word, just in time to avoid Evan’s book that she had thrown at their head. In his haste to go out, James knocked himself against another boy, tumbling down to floor and pulling Sirius along with him as he failed to let go of the former’s wrist. 

“Are you all right?” 

Sirius pushed himself off of James, looking up to match a face to voice and found himself staring at a sandy haired boy whose face had a few small scars. “We’re fine. I’m Sirius Black, who are you?” The sandy haired boy helped both boys stand up before rubbing the back of his head rather awkwardly; “I’m Remus Lupin…you’re a Black huh?” James eyes glanced at both boys, quickly understanding the situation, it was well known that Llyad Lupin had married a muggle, and it was also well known how the Black family felt about muggle, muggle-borns and halfbloods. Sirius nodded slowly, offering a hesitant smile to Remus; “I am…I won’t judge you for what you are, my uncle Alphard told me to judge a person by who he is, not who his parents are.” He said as an afterthought, feeling the need to explain himself. 

A few moments passed by before Remus gave both boys a bright smile, clearly relieved from Sirius explanation. James felt himself grin as well and decided to invite Remus back to his and Sirius’s compartment; they walked back with their new companion in tow only to discover that a small, nervous looking blond boy had taken over their compartment. The poor boy jumped when the door opened, his eyes widening almost comically when figured out that the owner’s of the trunk, ergo the people who had claimed the compartment, were back.

“I’m so sorry, this was the only compartment that was empty and I thought maybe I could-“  
“No worries mate, there’s enough room for four, I’m James Potter, what’s your name?”

“I’m Peter Pettigrew.” Came the reply in a squeaky, surprised yet still nervous voice. 

Remus and Sirius quickly introduced themselves with easy grins, making Peter feel more and more at ease by the second. They sat in silence grinning politely at each other until Sirius and James both shared a look of boredom and James signalled Sirius to pull out his cards. “Exploding Snap anyone?”

By the time they finally reached the castle the four boys had quickly bonded, sharing exaggerated and dramatised versions of how the sorting happened and how the classes were given. When the train pulled to a stop they all quickly rushed out, all of them minus Sirius who stayed behind to watch his new friends race each other to the giant man yelling “First years over ‘er!” As he watched them nearly killed themselves over their race, Sirius found that for the first time ever, he no longer wanted to be sorted in Slytherin as was expected of him, he wanted to go to Gryffindor, where his friends wanted to go. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw James waving him over to the small boat they had managed to obtain for themselves. He grinned, running over to them and jumping on the boat, nearly tipping it over in the process and several more times after that as their made their way to the castle.

“Black, Sirius!” 

He walked over towards the stool, his steps echoing across the Great Hall, an uncomfortable buzzing taking over his head as his palms started to sweat. He sat down on the stool, letting the stern-looking teacher place the hat on his head.

“ _Ah, another Black, will you go to Slytherin like the rest of your family? Hmm, I think not Mr. Black, you have too much of a temper for that house. You are cunning but you are also brave, far more brave than cunning if I do say so myself. No Slytherin would not do you well, I think not, I think you would do better in…._ **Gryffindor!** ”

He felt numb. He took off the hat, handing it back to Professor Mcgonagall barely registering the loud applause coming from the Gryffindors, what he did notice was Narcissa’s disappointed look and Bellatrix’s angered glared. He ducked his head and walked over to his table, plopping down on the nearest seat, anxiety coursing through his whole body; what if his friends weren’t even sorted to the same house? Then he would be completely and utterly alone and his parents, Merlin, what were they going to say? Without his friends, his parent’s wrath would definitely not be worth it. 

He was pulled out of his musing by Remus hand gently clasping his shoulder as he sat next to him, offering him a kind smile, quickly enough they were joined Peter and then James who ran over to them grinning like a maniac. “We’re on the same house!”

Sirius sat on his bed, glancing at his dorm-mates, there had been three rooms set out for the first years and Sirius and his mates had been lucky enough to grab a room for them four only. He looked over to see Remus offering chocolate to James and Peter, whilst the other two traded cards on Peter’s bed. For the first time since the sorting, Sirius felt completely at peace with the house he had been giving; no, he had not followed the family tradition and went to Slytherin but he felt right at home with Peter’s laughter, James overenthusiastic cries and Remus calm voice. 

And, at least he hadn’t gone to Hufflepuff, which is something his mother mentioned in her angry letter, the morning after. Said letter was later on burned by courtesy of James and Peter under the pretext that they needed paper to practice a charm they had read about. So maybe Sirius was in the wrong house, and maybe he was fraternising with the exact people his family had taught him to stay away from and to hate but as he watched James and Remus argue over a game of chess with Peter egging them on, he found that he truly did not care. He was happy, his new friends made him happy, and that was all that mattered to him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you guys liked it! Some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. First Year — October 31st (Halloween Costumes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them several hours of planning, schemes being re-drafted, re-planned or fished out from the garage in which Remus had thrown them, a few heartfelt speeches about traitors and friends from Sirius to Remus after the latter had tried to thrown yet again their plan into the trash until they finally had the perfect plan.

“I believe Snape’s costume is far too scary to be left in plain sight” Said Sirius.

“I think you’re right, something must be done about it.” Replied James.

“…He’s wearing a costume?” Asked Peter.

“Don’t be thick, Pete.” Retorted Sirius.

“These two gits are referring to Severus’s face, Peter.” Explained Remus.

“You mean to tell me that’s his natural face?” Exclaimed James.

“That is simply unacceptable, such large nose is bound to give any child some truly awful nightmares.” Reasoned Sirius.

“We should cover it up.” Suggested Peter.

“There’s an idea if I ever heard one!” Said James.

“Good thinking Peter!” Exclaimed Sirius.

“…Sometimes I ask myself why we are friends.” Wondered Remus.

It took them several hours of planning, schemes being re-drafted, re-planned or fished out from the garage in which Remus had thrown them, a few heartfelt speeches about traitors and friends from Sirius to Remus after the latter had tried to thrown yet again their plan into the trash until they finally had the perfect plan. Ten minutes before the Halloween feast and they finally had a plan they all agreed on, including Remus. They headed down to the Great Hall, James offering a passing grin to Lily, who turned it down with a frown before walking away, with a girl of the same year called Marlene, much to James dismal and Sirius’s amusement.

 

They had sat at the very end of the table, near the door, Remus ducking his head from Lily’s suspicious glare whilst James and Sirius eyed their target and Peter surveyed the teacher’s table. Mcgonagall seemed to busy trying not to wring the neck of who Peter believed to be Professor Trelawney, Flitwick seemed enthralled in a conversation with Dumbledore and Hagrid leaving professor Sprout and Slughorn to talk animately about who-knows-what, he eyed the rest of the teachers seeing their DADA teacher talk with their Astronomy teacher and the rest of them seemed far too busy with their food to even worry about looking up to see the students. He gave a small nod to Sirius and James who grinned in response.

A pumpkin with a hole in the bottom but mysteriously lacking a candle on the inside started to float up to the Slytherin table right above a certain hook-nosed boy. Snape followed Dolores, a girl in her seventh year at Hogwarts, gaze to see the pumpkin falling down towards him, reacting to late to block or dodge it. He stood from the shock, the pumpkin having engulf his head, quickly he tried to remove it only to find it stuck there, he could barely see out of the slits carved in the pumpkin and the sounds came all muffled but he was able to hear laughter mixed with shouts from his fellow classmates, some cursing out what he deduced to be some Gryffindors and others calling for a teachers help, several hands tried to tug the pumpkin away from Snape’s face only to give up, not wanting to hurt him when they found the pumpkin to be truly stuck. Several minutes later his head was finally free from the pumpkin, professor Slughorn having rushed over to save his unfortunate student. He looked around to see the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table holding back their laughter whilst the Gryffindor table laughed loud enough for all three tables whilst his own house shouted, trying to find a culprit to blame. 

For their own part James, Sirius and Peter laughed so hard they had tears coming, Remus himself sporting a small mischievous smile. They had manage to go unnoticed by the rest of the students and teachers and had performed such a simple levitating charm that the blame could go to anyone in the school. They were blameless thought James just as he felt a piece of egg connect with his cheek, he looked to his right to find whoever had dared do such a thing only to find himself face to face with a very angry Lily Evans; “I know it was you and your friends James Potter! Ever since the train ride you all have been nothing but rude to him. You’re all just a bunch of pathetic bullies!” With that she aimed a deathly glare to all of them before storming off back to her seat, leaving James to wipe off the gooey egg off his face and Sirius to laugh at his misfortune along with Peter, Remus simply offering him another napkin whilst fighting off his own grin. 

“Oh shut up, you tossers.” Came James disgruntled reply to his friends laughter. The teachers had finally managed to calm down the four house, professor Mcgonagall looking suspiciously towards them four before turning back to her table, allowing the feast to carry on. James turned back to look towards Lily with a somewhat regretful and confused expression only to see her talking animately with Marlene and another girl in their year named Alice. 

Sirius nudged James side with his elbow, signalling to the Slytherin table from which Snape was glaring at them as if wishing they would combust on the spot. “Do you reckon he knows?” Wondered Sirius glancing over to see what Peter and Remus thought as well. 

“That is was us? Maybe, but he has no way to prove it.” James looked back to Snape, establishing eye contact with him and raising his eyebrows along with a small smirk as if to say: ‘Game on.’

Remus saw the exchange and gave a small sigh, this was going to be an interesting year, he could tell. He didn’t often consider himself to be lucky, but right now, surrounded by his friends, Remus Lupin thought of himself as the luckiest bloke on the planet. He often had wondered if his friends would stop being so and cast him away if they ever found out about his lycanthropy, those thoughts seemed to run more and more constant on Remus head nowadays, he didn’t want to lose them despite their irritating and worrying need to constantly get in trouble. 

He was pulled out of his musings when Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer as James and Peter schemed their next prank. He would face the problem when it came, he decided and maybe, just maybe these friends would accept him instead of casting him aside he hoped. But for now with James complimenting him for teaching them the levitation spell, Sirius grinning with his arm wrapped around his shoulder and Peter offering him a bite of his chocolate pudding, for now Remus decided to enjoy the present and stop worrying about the ifs and buts of the future. 

 

 


	3. First Year — November 9th (Dubious Peace Offerings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got Acid Pops?”  
> “That’s what I was trying to tell you, you wanker!”  
> “I’m sorry I never thought that jumping on me was code for ‘I got Acid Pops’, you git!”  
> “Tosser!”

“Mate! Mate! Guess what my dad just send me!” 

Sirius groaned rolling over on his bed, it was far too early for James Potter to be that excited he thought as he buried his face underneath his pillow, drowning out Jame’s voice; his thoughts were later on interrupted when James Potter himself jumped on Sirius’s bed, in other words, when he jumped on top of Sirius himself.

“Aargh!”

“Wake up!”

“You wanker!” 

Remus Lupin pulled back the curtains from his bed glancing over to see Sirius and James wrestling on the floor. He got up, got dressed, stepped over the fighting boys to join Peter by the door. “What happened?" asked Remus, eyes pinned to what he decided to call ‘the fighting couple.’ 

“James got send Acid Pops!” It seemed like the words Acid Pops were the magic phrase to stop the boys from fighting, Sirius stopped pinning the James on the floor, the latter sitting up and adjusting his glasses with a small glare. 

“You got Acid Pops?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you, you wanker!” 

“I’m sorry I never thought that jumping on me was code for ‘I got Acid Pops’, you git!”

“Tosser!” 

“Guys?” 

“What?” Both boys zeroed in their glares into Peter who shrunk slightly but bravely carried on; “I heard somewhere that candy makes the best peace offering and I think it’s time we made peace with Snape.” The glares soon turned into matching grins followed by Remus’s groan; “Peter don’t encourage them!” 

 

Severus Snape was walking out of the library with who he considered his best friend, Lily Evans, when he bumped into the group he already loathed with all his heart, granted he had also bothered them back putting a potion-ruining fungus in their cauldron, tripping them in the hallways and ripping their bags open with a hex but no matter what it was still four against one; so when he bumped into them his first reaction was to pull his wand out and aim it at them. “Relax, Snape.” Came Potter’s annoyingly arrogant voice followed by Sirius’s; “I..or well we just wanted to say we’re sorry for the last two months.” Peter nodded, offering him a lollipop; “Truce?” Snape looked down at the candy that was being offered to him with a suspicious glare, he felt Lily nudge him and then shrug her shoulders as if telling him to take it, so of course, he did. “I’m really sorry.” Said Lupin, sounding truly genuine compared to the other three, which looking back on it is perhaps what made Snape decided to eat the sweet.  

Once the four of them had left he opened to lolly offering it to Lily who politely declined, he gave a shrug and placed it in his mouth as the duo continued to walk down the corridor. Several minutes later, Severus spit out the lolly with a cry of pain followed by Lily’s shocked gasped as she saw that her friends’ tongue now had a lolly-sized hole in it. She rushed him to the infirmary, feeling herself steaming with anger. After being sure that Madam Pomfrey had fully healed Severus’ tongue she left him to go to his dormitory as she went back to the Gryffindor tower herself, feeling herself become more and more infuriated as she thought of the four cretins that were probably there laughing at her friends expense. Sure enough once she entered she spotted Sirius and Peter playing chess whilst Remus and James watched, she tightened her fists, spotted a pillow and grabbed it, making her way over, smacking them repeatedly before any of them had a chance to move. “You are nothing but…but a bunch of marauding fools!” She yelled as she smacked a well aimed pillow against James Potter’s face. She aimed one last glare at the thoroughly smacked group before storming up to her dormitory. 

“She’s mad that one!” Exclaimed Sirius, as he stood back up, pulling poor Peter up with him, “I pity the fool that ever goes out with her.” Sirius’s words went unnoticed to James who had found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the angry red-hair, a fact that did not go unnoticed from Remus who glanced between his friend and the door of the girl’s dormitory, a small grin appearing on his face as he understood the situation.

 

Meanwhile on the Slytherin common room, Severus Snape seethed on the couch barely listening to whatever it was that his friends were speaking about. He hated James Potter, he hated Sirius Black, he hated Peter Pettigrew, he hated Remus Lupin. They would all pay he swore to himself, one way or another, they would all pay. It didn’t matter if it took him ages, he’d find a way to truly get back at them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. First Year — December 20th (Christmas Gifts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter didn’t often consider himself to be a very generous guy but seeing the look of pure joy take over Remus’s face he found himself thinking that he liked this generous side of him, and that he would work hard to achieve such a look shine across Remus’s face again and to also have it shine across his two other mates’ faces.

“So Remus are you going home for Christmas tomorrow?”

“Ah..no James, I’m coming down with something and well my mum’s very sick you know so it wouldn’t be good for me to go over there, she could catch whatever I have.”

James nodded, he knew his friend had to go home at some point every month visit his mother, the sandy haired boy had yet to tell them what she had but whenever they asked he would go pale and look nearly heartbroken, making it clear that whatever it was, it was serious. He nodded absently when Remus told him he was heading off to the library, his mind whirling with an idea. He stood up a few minutes later to go find Sirius and Peter who had gone to go spell snowballs to fly a Snape’s back. He managed to wrangle them back inside, ignoring Sirius’s indignant shouts mixed with Peter’s protests; once he had gotten them back to the common room and obtained their attention he told them about Remus’s situation and his new idea.

“We’ve all been wandering what to get him for Christmas anyway, how about we give him company as a present?” He finished what he himself would call a well given persuasive speech, he looked back down to his two friends to see them smiling along to his plan. Professor Mcgonagall was suspicious at first when she was met with the three first years that had caused more trouble than anyone she had ever met before, but after listening to their request and the kind reason for their change of plans, her heart melted a bit for the trio and allowed them to make such last minute changes to their Christmas holidays. Later on during the holidays she would regret such a decision as she found herself taking away more points than she would have liked from Gryffindor due to their antics. 

 

Remus spent the night of the of the 21st in the shrieking shack and the day of the 22nd in the infirmary, wishing he could be anywhere but here. He longed to be at home just like his friends were but most of all he wished he could be anywhere else but here stuck with this curse. After spending a whole day alone with those depressing thoughts Remus trudged upstairs to his common room in a rather bad mood. He entered the common room only to feel observed not by one person but several, he stopped staring at the floor to look up, noticing his friends grins holding a sign that said: ’Merry Christmas’.

James Potter didn’t often consider himself to be a very generous guy but seeing the look of pure joy take over Remus’s face he found himself thinking that he liked this generous side of him, and that he would work hard to achieve such a look shine across Remus’s face again and to also have it shine across his two other mates’ faces. So maybe they weren’t the kindest of people with everyone (Snape) but at least with each other they were a true family thought James as he was pulled along for the group hug that Peter had initiated. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, I just didn't know what else to write about this one. As always, some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. First Year — January 1st (Celebrating with a Literal Bang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys it is January first, we need to celebrate the new year with a bang!”  
> “It worries me that you use the word ‘bang’ Sirius.”  
> “Remus…you know me too well.”

“Guys it is January first, we need to celebrate the new year with a bang!”

“It worries me that you use the word ‘bang’ Sirius.”

“Remus…you know me too well.” 

The infamous group stood near the Black Lake at Hogwarts, Remus glaring at James and Sirius, both of who were glaring back, Peter standing by Remus’s side, glancing back to make sure no teacher was nearby. “We are not setting up fireworks!” Exclaimed Remus, his pleas and reasoning falling on deaf ears as James and Sirius started setting up said fireworks; “I’m serious…at least not there, it will blow up right in front of Mcgonagall’s office.” Persisted Remus tugging at Sirius’s sleeve anxiously. The latter rolled his eyes turning to look at the still ranting boy.

“That’s the whole point, Remus.”

“Well your point is stupid.”

“It was actually my point.”

“You’re stupid too James!”

“Guys let’s just live in the moment and do it.”

 Sirius turned to look at Peter, signalling him to Remus. “Thank you Peter! Finally another friend that knows how to have fun!” 

 

Professor Mcgonagall found several times wishing she could retire whenever it came to dealing with another prank done by those troublemaking first years, but knowing that retirement was something that was still too far away from her reach she found herself looking forward for Christmas break, and then she made the mistake of allowing three out of the four make some last minute change of plans to stay with the fourth boy and now she was suffering the consequences. Yes, it had been a very huge mistake, she thought as she looked out of her window to see the fireworks explode in the sky, to form the shape of a giant Santa Claus. She turned to look at Dumbledore, with whom she had been enjoying a nice cup of tea before being rudely interrupted by the fireworks. “I can’t decided if they are brilliant or just completely mad.” She said sharing her thoughts out loud with the headmaster, who nodded in agreement, adding his own insight to the situation; “It is funny how often those two traits combine, isn’t it, Minerva?”

 

The four boys found themselves cleaning toilets on the last day of their Christmas break, much to Remus dismal. “I told you we shouldn’t do it, especially not towards her window!” Sirius shook his head, an ever present grin on his face; “I assumed she would have liked the theme of the fireworks.” James nodded his agreement as he scrubbed furiously at one particularly toilet that simply refused to turn pearly white. “Dumbledore seemed to like it, he asked where we got it from.” Said Peter, trying to find an upside to all of this. “Peter, you truly are a great bloke, you’re always so upbeat, frankly it’s refreshing.” Said Sirius aiming the last bit to Remus who merely shook his head with an eye-roll; “I agree with you Sirius, Peter is the best out of all of us.” Replied James genuinely, much to Peter’s pleasure, Remus nodded along, patting the blond’s back; “They’re right on this one, Pete.”

 Peter took a small break from cleaning toilets to look at his friends. He had never truly felt like he belonged with anybody before coming here, all the playdates his mother organised all the new people his mother had introduced him too, he always felt like an outsider, someone who clashed, someone who did not belong, but here, with this small group of people, Peter finally started to feel like he was part of something, part of something great (minus the dirty toilets) and all Peter ever wanted was to belong and fit in.

 


	6. First Year — February 13th (Plans and Boils)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got a plan!”  
> “That’s never good!”  
> “Shut it, Remus!”

“I’ve got a plan!” 

“That’s never good!”  
“Shut it, Remus!” 

“Why don’t you make me, Sirius?” 

James quickly placed himself between his two mates, hoping to diffuse the tension. “What plan?” Sirius focused his attention on James completely forgetting about Remus, the ideas of prank seeming more attractive than fighting with one of his mates; “I’ve decided that it is time the Slytherin’s over-inflated heads to pop back down to earth.” 

To say Remus was skeptical about this would have been an understatement; “How do you propose to do that?” Sirius turned dramatically, almost as if he had rehearsed this precise conversation, he signalled them to come closer, dropping his voice to a near whisper; “Bulbadox powder in their clothes.”

“Sirius, why are you whispering, we’re the only ones in the dorm!”

“James, do not ruin the tension of my magnificent plan!”

“How exactly do you plan to put Bulbadox powder in the clothes of each and every single Slytherin?”  
“Excellent question, Remus! Me and Peter have figured it out, the laundry room!”

It took them well over a week to find out where the kitchen was, after that it took them another three days and some well invested Galleons to find out how to get into the kitchen, afterwards they simple asked a house elf to lead them to laundry room and to tell them when the Slytherin’s outfits would be ready and they were good to go for: “Next week! We have to wait a whole bloody week until we can make boils grow on the Slytherins?” Sirius placed a hand against his forehead feigning faint; “Sirius would you quit being so dramatic? Just thinking of the Slytherin’s faces once we do it, that should keep you going until next week.” Came Remus’s kind reply as he pulled the Black heir out of the laundry room, walking back to the Gryffindor tower with the others in two. 

 

Although Sirius would never admit it, thinking about the Slytherin’s reactions did help him wait until next week rolled around. The day of the prank Sirius was beyond himself, they all woke up at three in the morning to reach the clothes before they were sent back to their rightful owners, they snuck down to the laundry, Sirius and James nearly buzzing with excitement as Remus and Peter lead the way, making sure they left no traces behind. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they reached the door of the laundry room, only to see Ms. Norris hissing at them as she stood in front of the door.

“Bollocks.” Said Peter.

“Bloody hell.” Agreed James.

“Sirius, grab it before she runs away!” Exclaimed Remus.

“Where do I put it?” Panicked Sirius.

Sirius had managed to grab the cat in the nick of time, holding her up by her neck as she writhed and hissing, trying to bite, scratch and make him let go all at the same time. “It doesn’t matter! She’s making far too much noise!” Came Peter’s worried reply as he glanced around the corridor to make sure the owner was not rushing towards them. In his panic, Sirius simply opened the helmet of one of the statues, stuffing it with a furious Ms. Norris and closing the helmet once more. “Well don’t just stand there! Get in the room!” Hissed Sirius, pushing his friends inside the laundry room hastily closing the door shut behind them; “I don’t know about you lot, but I’m ready to go Slytherin clothe hunting!” Stage whispered James, as he moved further into the room, turning around to shoot a triumphant grin as he held up a Slytherin tie. 

Sirius rushed over, a look of pure glee taking over his face; “Remus, would you like to do the honours?” Offered Sirius, handing him the bottle that contained the Bulbadox powder. Remus glanced at the offered bottle and then at the clothes, after a few seconds he gave a small shrug, grabbing the bottle and making sure to spread the powder evenly on all clothes. 

“We’ve corrupted him boys!”

“Sirius you’ll get us caught!”

“Peter…don’t become the fun-spoiler that Remus was.” 

“Very funny, Sirius.”

“I’m just saying it as it is, mate.”

 

That same day, the tremendous group was rewarded with the sight of seething, boil covered Slytherins making their way into the Great Hall. Sirius had a particularly hard laughing fit when he saw his cousin Narcissa glare his way, hands trying desperately to cover her face yet failing at truly hiding all of her boils. Soon the whole Great Hall was filled with laughter, minus the Slytherins, as the professors rushed around to cure the boil-covered students. The infamous friends laughter soon stopped when Peter pointed out that a certain redhead was making her way towards them. 

“I know it was you!” Came the accusation when Lily Evans finally reached them, James turned around to face her, an arrogant smile plastered on his face; “Me? You can’t prove that.” Lily’s face slowly turned the same colour as her hair, her anger rising with each of Potter’s words; “Are you serious —” It was in that precise moment that Sirius, forgetting all instincts of survival, chose to interrupt her, a sly grin on his face; “No, he’s James, I’m Sirius.” 

 

Later on Lily found herself trying to explain that she had no idea what possessed her to spill a whole pitcher of the Pumpkin juice on Sirius head and then attempt to shove said pitcher down Potter’s head, yet nowhere in that explanation did she ever say she regretted her actions, because that would be lying and Lily Evans did not tell lies. 

 


	7. First Year — March 3rd (Mess With My Friends, Mess With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t mess with my friends, Snape, we’ll mess back ten times worse.”

They were furious, no furious did not even begin to cover it, Snape had gone too far this time. The ‘greasy git’ as Sirius had called him had waiting until Evans had left to begin insulting Remus over his blood status and then had begun to say how at least his body wasn’t littered with scars like Remus’s was, and Remus looked ready to have a nervous breakdown over that, Sirius looked ready to get into a muggle brawl with Snape when a professor Flitwick walked in, quickly diffusing the fight. 

Sirius would not let it go, he was livid, pacing all over their dormitory with Peter chasing behind him, trying to calm him down, only for his reasonings to fall on deaf ears as Sirius talked over him, thinking about revenge plans. “I’ve got a better idea, Remus, what can we do to him that would make you feel better?” Said James, almost yelling over Sirius’s angry rant, Remus thought about it before speaking up, immediately making Sirius quiet down to listen; “I read about an inflation spell a few weeks ago that I’ve been dying to try out on someone, it’s supposed to make a person inflate and float like a ballon.” James, Sirius and Peter each shared a small mischievous grin whilst Remus look both grateful and relieved at the same time. 

 

James was growing impatient, they had been practicing the same bloody spell for days now, yet they hadn’t quite mastered it, not until Friday the third were he cried with joy as he finally managed to make Peter inflate and float all the way up to the ceiling of the dormitory. Sirius glanced up giving a small hoot; “That’s brilliant, James, now bring him back down!” James stopped looking up at Peter with joy and started looking at him with a small scared look.

 “Um…well you see…I don’t know how to exactly..yet.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Bring me back down James!”

“All right hang on! The counter-curse has to be here somewhere.”

Sirius roared with laughter as Remus and James frantically looked at the book for answers and Peter moaned out his misery. Four and a half hours later, they finally managed to get Peter down from the ceiling and back to his normal state only to have him chase after James with a pillow whilst the latter tried to avoid the oncoming attacks and apologise at the same time. They finally settled down when Remus pointed out that they should leave if they hoped to catch Snape before he entered the Great Hall for dinner. They made their way down, hiding behind a statue as they waited for Snape to make his appearance, James silently took out his wand when he saw his archenemy approaching, aiming it at the wizard and murmuring the spell, watching with glee as the unsuspecting and quickly panicking wizard started to inflate. The four boys walked out of the statue, grinning at Snape as they passed him by, Sirius stopping for a second to leave his warning: “Don’t mess with my friends, Snape, we’ll mess back ten times worse.” 

They left behind a furious, floating boy, walking innocently into the Great Hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. Minutes later a professor was seen rush out of the Great Hall followed by an angry Slytherin, whispers raced across the room, speculating as to what could have caused them to run out like that. Soon enough the Great Hall quieted down again to see the professor walked back in followed by a furious Snape and the Slytherin student trying to calm him down. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus pretended to be completely absorbed in their meals once they saw the professor talk with Mcgonagall. Sirius and James nearly tried to become one with their plates once they felt Mcgonagall’s piercing gaze zero in on them. 

 

The four miscreant, as Mcgonagall had called them, were left with a weeks detention, forced to clean out cauldrons with no magic. Peter had said that they should consider themselves lucky since Mcgonagall was going to give them a month of this torture but seemed willing to be more lenient once the situation was explained to her by a guilt-ridden Remus. Still, Peter thought, this punishment was excessive. 

Remus had finally finished washing his pile of cauldron for the day, he stood up stretching his sore muscles and waved at his friends, telling them he’d see them back at the tower when Sirius quickly stopped him, a small ‘gotcha’ grin on his face.

“Remus, if you hadn’t gotten the opportunity to inflate Snape, on who would you have tried that spell?” 

“I would have tried it on you, Sirius.”  
“Haha…you are joking right? Remus! Come back! Remus tell me you were joking!”

 


	8. First Year — April 4th (Secrets Unfold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remus…we know about your hairy problem.”  
> “My what?”   
> “Sirius are you for real? That’s what you chose to call it?”  
>  “Shut it, James, it fits!”

James, Sirius and Peter had planned this, they had rehearsed this for weeks, planned all the different outcomes, they were ready. Yet when the moment came, no one faced up to the confrontation, leaving Sirius to take the wheel: “Remus, isn’t it funny how your mother is always sick whenever the full moon is here?” 

Yes, they had planned all of the possible reactions, except for Remus trying to make a run for it. Sirius lunged at him, James lunged at the door and Peter shouted in surprised. Fifteen minutes later, Remus had finally stopped struggling, his limbs rendered useless as Sirius sat on his chest, pinning his arms by his side, James stood guard by the door in case Remus got free and Pete stood guard by the window in case Remus got free and desperate. “We just wanna talk, mate.” Remus merely bucked as an answer to Sirius’s explanation. James racked a hand through his hair a soft sigh pushing past his lips; “I— we won’t judge you, Remus, this doesn’t change anything but we just wanna talk it out.” Remus paused his renews struggles, sensing the sincerity in James words.

“Remus…we know about your hairy problem.”

“My what?”  
“Sirius are you for real? That’s what you chose to call it?”  
“Shut it, James, it fits!”

Remus eyed Sirius as if concerned for his mental health, finally giving up on his struggles; “Congratulations, you’ve found me out then…” James nodded in agreement, almost proudly whilst Sirius aimed a teasing grin to Remus “And what exactly have we found out —argh!” Remus had pushed Sirius off of him, standing up, brushing his clothes and aiming a glare at Sirius; “I’m a werewolf, you complete and utter git!” Peter snickered from his spot in the window, deeming it safe enough to move out; “I read somewhere that the company of another animal, preferably a wizard that is an animagus, can help calm a werewolf and make him be less…self-destructive.” Offered Peter with a friendly smile, Remus gave a small nod, his shoulders dropping; “But there aren’t any animagi wizards here or back home…well there’s professor Mcgonagall but it’s far too risky, she’s a cat, werewolves wouldn’t take too kindly to a cat.” The other three boys each exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by the werewolf.

“Oh no, do not even think about it!” He panicked, knowing his friends were fully capable of going through with that.

“Too late, mate, we’ve already thought it.” 

“James, I’m serious—”

“Actually no, I’m Sirius.”

“Sirius, I will hit you.”

“Ah come on, Moony, you wouldn’t want to mess this beauty.”

“Moony?”

“Well, yes, because of the moon and you…you know.”

Peter rolled his eyes at his friends antics, pulling out a book he had brought from home, it was a whole book concerning transfigurations and said book contained a specific chapter about animagi and how to become one. “It’s not that hard, all we have to do is hold a mandrake leave in our mouths for a whole month, we can do that over the summer.” Remus whirled around shooting his friend a desperate look; “Peter, it’s too dangerous! I could kill you all!” Sirius shook his head, clapping Peter’s back. “Nonsense, we’ll just become animal buddies.” Remus groaned, sitting down on his bed, burying his face in his hands. He felt the bed dip next to him and James voice rising from his right side; “Remus, we just don’t want you to suffer alone, we’re your mates, we’re all in this together all right? Look we’ll research into it, down to the last detail just in case but, whatever we can do to help you, we’ll do it, no matter what.” 

Remus felt his eyes sting, for the past seven months he had worried that his friends would find out and be repulsed by him, that they would toss him aside, warn the whole school about the monster that lived with them, but never had he pictured his friends willing to risk their lives to stop his sufferings, not in his wildest dreams. He knew his shoulders were shaking, he had tried yet failed to fight off the surge of emotions that had come over him from this new piece of information.

 He felt relieve that he no longer had to lie to his friends about going to see his ‘sick mother’ each month but he felt even more relieve and so grateful, so lucky and so loved to know that instead of casting him aside, they were willing to go one step forward and join him in those terrible nights. He felt several pairs of arms wrap him into a hug, and even though it was a bit embarrassing, he felt pure warmness and love wrap over him as well. “This does not mean that I am okay with this idea, I will try to persuade you guys to not do it.” He warned, but to his chagrin, his only replied was the challenging laughter of his friends.

 


	9. First Year — May 15th (Something Comes Back to You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius made his way over to him with an innocent grin, shoving the boomerang into the others lap; “Here you go, Snivellus, at least this will willingly come back to you, unlike everyone else.”

James, Peter and Remus were sitting by the Black Lake, enjoying the few rays of sunshine that had appeared, James glancing up just in time to see Sirius running towards them holding a package up in the air, waving at them animatedly. “I, Sirius Black, am the luckiest bloke in this whole school!” He panted out when he finally reached them. Remus propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at him; “Why is that, Sirius?” came the cautious question. Sirius grinned, plopping himself down next to James; “Moony, I am glad you asked, my brother just sent me and Ever-Bashing Boomerang.” 

James’ whole face lit up as he grabbed the package for Sirius lap, tearing it open to reveal the green, red and yellow boomerang; “This is bloody brilliant, mate!” Sirius nodded, glad that James was as excited as he was, “I was thinking of giving it to Snivellus.” James shook his head in disagreement quickly speaking before Sirius started on another speech about traitors; “Whilst I like the nickname you gave to Snape, I doubt he would simply accept your gift, why don’t you hand it over to him along with some rude comments, in his anger he will throw it back to you only for the boomerang to come back and hit him repeatedly.” Sirius’s whole face lit up in a macabre grin as he tugged James up with him; “I know just what to say, come on, mate, let’s find good old Snivellus.”  

 

They were able to find him by Hagrid hut, the unsuspecting wizard reading some potions’ book having found refuge in the shade of a tree, Sirius made his way over to him with an innocent grin, shoving the boomerang into the others lap; “Here you go, Snivellus, at least this will willingly come back to you, unlike everyone else.” As planned, Sirius made his way over to a snickering James, hearing Snape say a rather rude word to him and hearing the movements of him tossing the boomerang in his direction, he turned back just in time to see Snape’s look of surprised and horror followed by the boomerang smacking him right on his forehead only to whirl back and propel itself towards Snape’s forehead again. 

James howled with laughter as Snape tried to run away from the aggressive boomerang, leaning on Sirius as the other gave a bark of laughter, leaning back against his best mate, their laughter ended soon enough when they were blasted backwards, groaning as they hit the ground, hard. James fell on top of Sirius, the latter hanging on to his friend to prevent him from falling over; “That’s for being such bloody gits! You two a truly detestable!” Said a voice that belonged to none other than Lily Evans who huffed, turning her nose up in the air before walking off in the direction that Snape had gone, leaving the poor duo on the ground. James stood up, pulling Sirius along with him a defeated look taking residency on his face. 

“Don’t worry, mate, she’ll come around, she has to realise at some point that we’re the good guys and Snivellus is the detestable one.” Said Sirius, wrapping an arm around James’s shoulders when he saw the wizards crumbled face; “I know! We can take a small break from formulating plans to bother Snape and start making plans to woo Lily.” James lips finally quirked upwards, nodding along to Sirius’s idea.

“Just wondering, what exactly do you know about wooing girls, considering you’ve never had a girlfriend or anything.” Teased James, earning him a shove and an overly dramatic offended look from his friend. “Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I am Sirius Black, expert on girls and expert in the wooing of girls.” James rose his hands in mock surrender, moving back towards his friend and wrapping his arms around Sirius’s shoulders, the other reciprocating the gesture; “You should write that in a plaque, Sirius Black, expert in the wooing of girls.” Sirius nodded along with a serious expression; “I think I will.” James shook his head, a grin betraying his serious tone; “I would not be surprised if you actually did.” Both boys walked back to their other two friends, occasionally snickering as they remembered Snape’s face of horrified surprising when the boomerang went back to him. 

 


	10. First Year — June 15th (See You Soon, Mates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mates, I’m going to convince my parents to invite you lot over for at least two weeks during the summer, that way we can start the mandrakes leaves together and all of us will get to see Moony glaring at us from the corner.” His declaration was followed by Remus’s, Sirius’s and Peter’s loud yells of approvals.

They had all sat together for the ride back home on the train. Sirius had been a nervous wreck the night before and had pushed all four beds together to make one giant bed and had asked (demanded) that all of them sleep together. He was nervous about going home, he finally had to come face to face with his parents, who he knew were less then pleased about his sorting.  

He wondered if they knew about his friendship with Remus, James and Peter; if they knew they would be more accepting of Peter, since he’s a pureblood but still slightly disappointed since he’s a barely known pureblood, of James they would go into a frenzy ranting about blood traitors and their twisted views of the worlds, saying how he would corrupt Sirius and turn him against his family…but if they knew about Remus, they would immediately forbid their friendship, spewing nonsense about filth and how he had been mingling with the filth and how he had to be pure ‘Toujours pur, Sirius, live by that!’ surged his mothers’ angry voice inside his head making him suddenly wish that school had never ended or at least that he could stay on the train with his friends forever instead of going home. 

He shook his head, not willing to let such thoughts ruin his last day with his friends, he glanced over to see all three boys engrossed with a game of Exploding Snap, the same game that had started his friendship with James, and quickly grabbed his own cards, joining in on the game, making five cards explode, laughing along with Peter at James’s furious shouts.

 

Remus chuckled at the scene developing before him as Peter offered a comforting pat on the back to James who was too busy shouting at how he could have lost his eyebrows to fully taking in the friendly gesture.Remus took this moment to reflect back on his school year, although he had gotten in far more trouble than he would have liked, he had had overall had a pretty amazing first year, he remembered his first day, he was a pile of nerves, it would be his first time being around so many people all by himself since the bite. He had grown up knowing he was different and that he should never tell other about his ‘furry little problem’ as Sirius liked to call it, because most people would not accepted him out of fear and prejudice. 

He had grown up believe that no one besides his parents would truly accept him for who he was, and that fear had followed him on the train and for the first seven months of school. He had boarded the train with the idea that he would not make any friends, and any friends he did manage to obtain would soon enough leave him, he never would have thought that it would take Sirius and James bumping into him and Peter invading the other two’s compartment for him to meet the greatest people in his entire life. People who not only had accepted him for what he truly was but had decided to (stupidly) risk their own lives to bring him some comfort. 

Remus found that he no longer feared being a werewolf, as long as he had his three friends with him, he had nothing to be afraid about, they loved and supported him despite his curse and that was all he needed; so yes, Remus was excited to be able to see his parents again, but he was even more excited for September, were he would get to see his friends once more for another school year of doing nothing more than getting into trouble. 

 

James and Sirius had gotten into another scuffle, forcing Peter to pull up his feet to avoid getting trampled or worse, being pulled into the fight. He egged them on as usual, smiling innocently a Remus when he shook his head at him. Peter had never been the most popular guy, in fact he had been quite the opposite when growing up, his poor mother had tried over and over to get him to mingle with others, making it so that he was invited a parties and playdates only to give up in a few years when each time Peter would come back crying after being ignored by most if not all of the other guests at the gatherings. 

Peter had figured that he would suffer the same fate at school only to be proven beyond wrong. When he first met James, Remus and Sirius, he had figured that the three boys would curse him out for taking over their compartment, he had never thought he would be invited to the game he was currently supposed to be playing, much less thought that they would become such close friends. Peter had often felt like he didn’t belong in the group, he wasn’t smart like Remus, mischievous and sporty like James or as brave and fearless as Sirius, in fact he was quite the opposite, yet he never managed to feel out of place when actually interacting with the three boys, whether it was Remus’s kind smiles and comforting words, James’s enthusiasm over everything, including Peter himself and Peter’s hobbies or Sirius’s loud laugh and touch-friendly personality, he always felt right at home with the other three boys, it was only when he was left alone with his thoughts that he felt completely out of place, but usually before those thoughts could swallow him, one of his mates would find him and tug him into whatever trouble they wanted to get into. 

So Peter wasn’t overly happy to go back home, of course he had missed his parents, but the actual notion of friendship was still quite new to the blond boy and he found himself wishing that he could spend more time with them, rather than at home. He finally pulled himself out of those thoughts, planning on egging his friends a bit more only to find out, much to his disappointment, that they had finally finished fighting. 

 

James pulled himself up from the floor, adjusting his glasses that had gone slightly crooked on his face from when Sirius had pinned his head to the floor, he dusted himself off, laughing along with Sirius over their fight. He wasn’t exactly sure as to what he had excepted of the school when he first boarded the train but one thing was sure, he had never expected to find such a great group of people who were willing to get into the same messes he got into. Of course, Remus would complain and try to stop them, but when the time came he was right along with them, even offering suggestions on how to improve the pranks and once the detentions were over he was never angry at him for getting him trouble. 

Sirius for his part felt like the brother that James never had, they had clicked right from the beginning and had been inseparable ever since. When James had first known that Sirius was a Black he had expected to get into a seriously brawl with the bloke whose family considered him to be a filthy blood-traitor, he had not expected to form such a close bond with the boy, but Sirius had proven him wrong, just like he had proven every teacher and quite a few students wrong when he was sorted into Gryffindor and when he befriended a halfblood without a second thought. Sirius was nothing like his family, James thought, Sirius was not a judgmental Black, Sirius was his brother. 

And then he had Peter, the shy, nervous boy who had quickly grown into a close friend with whom he could go to when he wanted a simple non-philosophical chat, someone who was always there and some way or another always managed to stroke his ego and boost his confidence. James looked back to see Remus shuffle the cards again, whilst Sirius tried to bribe him into letting him pick his cards and Peter who glanced at him with a grin, beckoning him to join them in the new game, prompting Sirius to promise to not trying to harm is eyebrows again. He had truly won the lottery with these group of friends, in fact, it would be a complete and utter disaster if they did not meet at least once over the summer, James thought. 

 

“Mates, I’m going to convince my parents to invite you lot over for at least two weeks during the summer, that way we can start the mandrakes leaves together and all of us will get to see Moony glaring at us from the corner.” His declaration was followed by Remus’s, Sirius’s and Peter’s loud yells of approvals, Remus in his happiness accidentally throwing the cards cause more explosions and yet another fight within the compartment, much to Peter’s delight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, first year of the Marauder's at Hogwarts is done, hopefully I can upload the second part of this series (year two) soon, most likely during December. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you guys liked it! Some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
